codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
World Timeline (Marik the Revolutionary)
1930s *'1930 a.t.b.' *'1931 a.t.b.' *'1932 a.t.b.' *'1933 a.t.b.' *'1934 a.t.b.' *'1935 a.t.b.' *'1936 a.t.b.' *'1937 a.t.b.' *'1938 a.t.b.' **Charles zi Britannia is born *'1939 a.t.b.' 1940s *'1940 a.t.b.' *'1941 a.t.b.' *'1942 a.t.b.' *'1943 a.t.b.' *'1944 a.t.b.' *'1945 a.t.b.' *'1946 a.t.b.' *'1947 a.t.b.' *'1948 a.t.b.' *'1949 a.t.b.' 1950s *'1950 a.t.b.' *'1951 a.t.b.' *'1952 a.t.b.' *'1953 a.t.b.' *'1954 a.t.b.' *'1955 a.t.b.' *'1956 a.t.b.' *'1957 a.t.b.' *'1958 a.t.b.' *'1959 a.t.b.' 1960s *'1960 a.t.b.' *'1961 a.t.b.' *'1962 a.t.b.' *'1963 a.t.b.' *'1964 a.t.b.' **Gerald Rowan currently known as G.G was born *'1965 a.t.b.' *'1966 a.t.b.' *'1967 a.t.b.' **Goro Domoto was born *'1968 a.t.b.' **Vector zi Britannia was born *'1969 a.t.b.' 1970s *'1970 a.t.b.' **Eri Sanada was born *'1971 a.t.b.' *'1972 a.t.b.' *'1973 a.t.b.' *'1974 a.t.b.' *'1975 a.t.b.' *'1976 a.t.b.' *'1977 a.t.b.' *'1978 a.t.b.' *'1979 a.t.b.' 1980s *'1980 a.t.b.' *'1981 a.t.b.' *'1982 a.t.b.' *'1983 a.t.b.' *'1984 a.t.b.' *'1985 a.t.b.' *'1986 a.t.b.' *'1987 a.t.b.' *'1988 a.t.b.' *'1989 a.t.b.' 1990s *'1990 a.t.b.' *'1991 a.t.b.' *'1992 a.t.b.' *'1993 a.t.b.' *'1994 a.t.b.' *'1995 a.t.b.' *'1996 a.t.b.' *'1997 a.t.b.' *'1998 a.t.b.' *'1999 a.t.b.' **Leila Malcal was born **Lelouch vi Britannia was born 2000s *'2000 a.t.b.' **12th and 13th Prince Marik di Britannia and Leon di Britannia was born **Akito Hyuga is born. **Suzaku Kururugi son of Last Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi is born. **Marrybell mel Britannia is born **3rd Princess Euphemia li Britannia is born. *'2001 a.t.b.' **Julia mel Britannia is born *'2002 a.t.b.' **5th Princess Carine ne Britannia is born. **Rolo Lamperouge and Clara Serlut, Nunnally's and Harley's replacement is born. *'2003 a.t.b.' **Alice Mulbery is born. **Liana di Britannia is born **Nunnally vi Britannia is born **Shin Hyuga Shaing kills all his family members. Akito Hyuga is the only member who survives. *'2004 a.t.b.' *'2005 a.t.b.' *'2006 a.t.b.' *'2007 a.t.b.' **Olivia Zevon was Murdered by her Brother Oiaguro Zevon *'2008 a.t.b.' **Eri di Britannia fled from the Imperial Family bring in children with her fleeing from place to place later Japan in 2009 **Flora mel Britannia is killed by V.V. in a Bombing *'2009 a.t.b.' **Marianne vi Britannia is killed by V.V. Her children, Lelouch vi Britannia and Nunnally vi Britannia would later be sent to Japan in 2010 2010s *'2010 a.t.b.' **Eri di Britannia was killed by a Unknown Assailant **Britannian launch a full scale assault against Japan and emerge victorious renamed Japan Area 11 **Ivan zi Britannia Lelouch vi Britannia and Nunnally vi Britanna was send to Exiled to Japan now Area 11 *'2011 a.t.b.' *'2012 a.t.b.' *'2013 a.t.b.' *'2014 a.t.b.' *'2015 a.t.b.' **Lelouch and Marrybell formed the Order of the White Knights *'2016 a.t.b.' **Viceroy and Third Prince Clovis la Britannia is killed by Zero. **Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia is appointed Viceroy of Area 11, naming Third Princess Euphemia li Britannia as sub-viceroy. Cornelia immediately begins her campaign to bring Zero to justice. **Lelouch organized his forces and begin his Campaign to suppress Terrorism all over the world creating peace and order and Capture Zero. **Lelouch Suzaku and Several other member of the White Knight that are currently 18 or younger enrolled Ashford Academy **Zero forms the Knights of Revolution and introduce it as a Organization during Japanese Liberation Front Incident where killed Josui Kusakabe and a few of his Father for murdering innocent Britannian civilian. **The Battle of Narita occured causing heavy casualties **E.U. Army's 132nd Regiment encircled at Narva on the way to liberate Sankt Petersburg from Euro Britannia. W-0 Unit successfully breaks encirclement at the cost of all pilots lives except Akito Hyuga. **Shin Hyuga Shaing murders Michele Manfredi and is accepted as the next Grand Master of the Holy Order of Michael. **W-0 and Holy Order of Michael clash in Slonim, Emperor Charles sends Vector zi Britannia Lelouch vi Britannia and His Order of the White Knights to take command of all Eurasia operations. **The Knights of Revolution head to the E.U in order to form a Alliance with the E.U. *'2017 a.t.b.' **Vector zi Britannia enacts ARC Fleet plan to incite mass chaos in Europe while Euro Britannia invades. Grand Duke Augusta Henry Velaines refuses, citing mass casualties among civilians. Vector has Velaines arrested for questioning his orders. **Shin Hyuga Shaing undertakes a coup d'etat of Euro Britannia. Lelouch vi Britannia and Suzaku Kururugi are jailed, Grand Masters Gaudefroy du Villon and Raymond du Saint-Gilles are beheaded, and Euro Britannia grants Shin emergancy powers in order to combat the E.U and Britannia. **Lelouch vi Britiannia and Suzaku Kururugi are released by the Order of the White Knights **Shin Hyuga Shaing and his Follower was defeated and captured by the Order of the White Knights Lelouch turn Shin in to Vector. **E.U is highly Conquered by The Order of the White Knight and return to Japan **Lelouch offer members of WZERO All members to joined the Order of White Knights which the Organization accepted except Ryo Sayama Ayano Kosaka and Yukiya Naruse to which Lelouch exited them including a number of other Elevens to Area 11 **Lelouch form the Nihon Settlement as a place residence for Eleven and a Base for the White Knights. **Lelouch enrolled a number of Eleven to Ashford Academy. **Using her power, Julia mel Britannia tries to create a Special Administrative Zone of Japan. It is "revealed" to be a plot to massacre the Elevens, and she is killed by Zero. *'2018 a.t.b.' **Vector assume the Throne as the 99th Emperor of Britannia after Charles been killed by Marik **Marrybell mel Britannia died during the Invasion of Britannia **Marik di Britannia died during the Battle of Los Angles sacreficing himself to protect Liana di Britannia Nunally vi Britannia Fabia ri Britannia and Euphemia li Britannia **Vector is Assassinated by Zero to complete the Zero Requiem there by ending all wars **After Vector Assassination Lelouch ascended the Throne as 100th Emperor of Britannia and begins to work in cooperation with the U.F.N. to achieve peace.